1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spacer dampers for damping oscillations in electric power transmission lines whilst maintaining individual conductors in their predetermined spaced configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One particular form of spacer damper comprises a frame from which extend a plurality of resiliently mounted arms adapted for connection to the conductor lines. Oscillation of the individual conductors causes the arms to move relative to the frame against the resilient restraint of their respective joints, thereby to damp the oscillations while the conductors are maintained in the required spaced relationship. One such spacer damper, hereinafter called the "Hearnshaw Damper" is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,537, the text of which is incorporated herein by way of reference.
In cases where greater damping effect is required it is known to interpose an intermediate arm between the outer arm and the frame with resilient connections between each component. Such an arrangement is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,723. This type of spacer damper is known as an articulated spacer damper.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an articulated spacer damper which incorporates many of the advantages of the above-mentioned Hearnshaw Damper, particularly simplicity of construction and reliability in service.